nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mii Force
Mii Force (known in Japan, Britain, and Australia as StreetPass Squad) is a DLC game for StreetPass Mii Plaza. It was developed by Good-Feel. Upon purchase of the game, the player receives the Mii Force Helmet. Objective The player is hunting the villainous Gold Bone and his Gold Bone Gang, who are plundering various planets across the universe; the player recruits Miis and mercenaries to help defeat them. There are three special goals per level: *Reaching required score - Collecting gems and treasure *Collecting all 5 treasures - Treasures may be in enemies, enemy groups, walls, and gem cases *Completing with all pods intact - Finishing the level without losing a pod (restarting a level gives you another chance at this) Allies can be hired by: *StreetPass or SpotPass *Hiring a mercenary for 2 Play Coins (Dog or Cat) *Hire an old ally for 3 Play Coins (Limit of 3 per mission attempt) Each character's ship matches their color. If the player is hit, they lose one of their pods. If they lose all of their pods, they can try again up until they lose on their 3rd attempt. Failure of the 3rd attempt will end the mission, and any treasure found will be kept and the player's current squad will be dismissed. Then a cut-scene will be triggered with Gold Bone bragging about his victory over the player. A title is obtained upon completion of a mission, with a total of 120 titles being available. Each area has a high score which can be compared to other players who own a copy of Mii Force; their scores are updated when they are StreetPassed with. Plaza Tickets There are a total of 22 "Plaza Tickets" that can be earned throughout the game by completing different tasks. #Defeat the Boss in level 1-1. #Defeat the Boss in level 1-2. #Defeat the Boss in level 1-3. #Defeat the Boss in level 2-1. #Defeat the Boss in level 2-2. #Defeat the Boss in level 2-3. #Defeat the Boss in level 3-1. #Defeat the Boss in level 3-2. #Defeat the Boss in level 3-3. #Defeat the Boss in level 4-1. #Defeat the Boss in level 4-2. #Defeat the Boss in level 4-3. #Defeat the Boss in level 5-1. #Defeat the Boss in level 5-2. #Destroy Robo-Bone's hands. #Complete all missions with all pods intact. #Complete Arcade Mode. #Defeat a total of 5,000 enemies. #Get 100 pods through missions intact. #Unlock all titles. #Recover all treasures from all missions. #Reach every mission's target score. Weapons The characters' weapons are based on color of the Mii or mercenary. Each color has a different type of weapon, and each type of weapon has three levels. A special Mii that joins the squad will additionally arm the ship with an auto-rotating pod that fires shots in the direction it faces. Red Red Blazing Flame weapons are weapons that have a wide attack radius. The flame can be swung while firing by rotating the ship's pods. They are notably good for use against large groups of enemies. *Lv 1 - Short Range Flames *Lv 2 - Medium Range Flames *Lv 3 - Long Range Flames Screen Shot 2018-12-09 at 8.45.21 PM.png Orange Orange Piercing Laser weapons are weapons that shoot in a straight lines. They are notably good for use against lines of enemies. Large lasers pierce through objects as a small laser beam, so they are good against strong enemies that hide behind weaker enemies. *Lv 1 - Small laser *Lv 2 - Medium Laser *Lv 3 - Large Laser Screen Shot 2018-12-09 at 8.56.22 PM.png Yellow Yellow Lightning Launcher weapons are weapons that discharge in both opposing directions upon hitting something. This weapon is especially useful for destroying large waves of enemies, as the small jolts of lightning may hit foes the original shot missed. *Lv 1 - Small Ball *Lv 2 - Medium Ball *Lv 3 - Large Ball Screen Shot 2018-12-09 at 8.13.14 PM.png Light Green Light Green Ensnaring Plasma weapons are weapons that latch onto nearby enemies and gems, in addition to damaging enemies in the path of the whip. Each level of Ensnaring Plasma has a longer range, and does more damage than the level below it. Large Whips can grab gems and attack enemies through walls. *Lv 1 - Small Whip *Lv 2 - Medium Whip *Lv 3 - Large Whip Screen Shot 2018-12-09 at 8.39.05 PM.png Green Green Bouncing Ball weapons are weapons that bounce off of objects and enemies. Each level of Bouncing Ball can bounce more times than the level below it. *Lv 1 - Ball *Lv 2 - Ball *Lv 3 - Large Ball File:Screen Shot 2013-07-29 at 3.50.32 PM.png Blue Blue Hunting Shark weapons are weapons that target and follow enemies. Each level of Hunting Sharks has better tracking ability, and shoots one more shark than the level below it. They are notably good for hitting enemies without the player having to adjust the ship's angle. *Lv 1 - 1 Shark *Lv 2 - 2 Sharks *Lv 3 - 3 Sharks Screen Shot 2018-12-09 at 8.44.31 PM.png Light Blue Light Blue Rippling Wave weapons are weapons that spread out in an arc in front of the player. Each level of Rippling Wave has more pulses, and shoots in a wider arc than the level below it. They are notably good for use against groups of enemies that are coming towards the player. *Lv 1 - Small Waves *Lv 2 - Normal Waves *Lv 3 - Large Waves File:Voila Capture74.png Pink Pink Sticky Shot weapons are weapons that shoot projectiles that travel along terrains. Each level of Sticky Shot shoots more globs than the level below it. 3 globs' projectiles also travel faster. *Lv 1 - 1 Glob *Lv 2 - 2 Globs *Lv 3 - 3 Globs Screen Shot 2018-12-09 at 10.59.24 PM.png Purple Purple Annhilating Charge weapons are weapons that can be charged and released to create large warp blasts. Each level of Annhilating Charges shoots faster and larger warp blasts than the level below it. They are notably good for use against large groups of enemies, when the weapon is fully charged. *Lv 1 - Small Charge *Lv 2 - Normal Charge *Lv 3 - Large Charge File:Screen Shot 2013-07-25 at 8.24.46 PM.png Brown Brown Harpoon Gun weapons are weapons that shoot a spike forward, as well as deploying a small spike in front of the weapon pod. This spike can hurt enemies, and is the only way to destroy the starfish in Prospector's Gulch. Multi-Spike Shot projectiles can deflect enemy projectiles. *Lv 1 - Spike Shot *Lv 2 - Spike Shot *Lv 3 - Multi-Spike Shot Screen Shot 2018-12-09 at 10.14.54 PM.png White White Cosmic Cutter weapons are weapons that shoot out a cutter projectile that returns to the player. Cosmic Cutter projectiles can protect the player from enemy projectiles. Each level of Cosmic Cutters has a larger range than the level below it. Large cutter projectiles cannot be repelled by projectiles. *Lv 1 - Cutter *Lv 2 - Cutter *Lv 3 - Large Cutter Screen Shot 2018-12-09 at 8.49.31 PM.png Black Black Bomb Blaster weapons are weapons that shoots a bomb forward, which explodes after a few seconds. Each level of Bomb Blasters has a larger explosion than the level below it. They are notably good for use against groups of enemies and slow-moving or stationary bosses. *Lv 1 - Small Bomb *Lv 2 - Bomb *Lv 3 - Large Bomb Screen Shot 2018-12-09 at 8.52.25 PM.png Trivia *The player's squad leader has a striking resemblance to Metal Mario, with an "M" on his forehead. Category:Mini-Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:StreetPass games Category:Games that use Play Coins Category:Good-Feel games Category:StreetPass Mii Plaza Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo